


Unsurprise

by aformofmotion



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to roll with the conversational punches. And unexpected double penetration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsurprise

It's Parker, so it's a surprise but not surpris _ing_ when she drops into the seat between them on the couch and, as if it's a perfectly normal thing to open a conversation with, says, "So whichever one of you gets hard first can fuck me right now".

It's Eliot and Hardison, so after the first stunned second they just go along with it, arguing a couple minutes later about what qualifies as _hard_ and what qualifies as _first_.

Parker rolls her eyes and drags them both toward the bedroom by their collars muttering, "Nevermind, I'll just take you both".


End file.
